This invention relates to producing a deckle edge on paper. Paper having an irregular edge, i.e., a deckle edge is used extensively for stationery and greeting cards, which products are generally perceived as being more elegant and more costly than similar stationery or greeting cards having straight edges. Special efforts must be taken to produce a deckle edge on normal paper stock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,549 relates to producing deckle edge paper using laser technology. Laser beam apparatus is quite sophisticated and expensive and laser beam technology requires considerable knowledge and skill in its application.
Other methods for producing deckle edge paper include grinding and sanding techniques. These methods result in the removal and loss of paper stock and create dust and safety problems.